Abigail (Anastasia Sonic Style)
by SwanGirl24
Summary: The story of an orphan named Abby and two dreamers named Shadow and Sonic. Can they find a clue to Abby's past before the evil sorcerer Finitevus destroyes their future?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

* * *

*A gold music box plays a soothing melody. The music box shows a tiny ballet dancer along with a picture of a swan on the back. As the song ended, the box slowly closed & is put into a wallet by an old male rust red cat with peach skin & green eyes dressed in a Medieval costume & glasses. A butler opens the door to a limousine the cat climbs inside*

Butler: Your Highness . . .

*Once the cat was inside, the limo drives down the street*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties.**

* * *

The limo pulls up to a castle. Lawrence goes inside & Mobians bow to him as he makes his way through the halls*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* The year was 200X, and my son-in-law Robert, was the King of Imperial Russia.**

* * *

*In the ballroom, guests in Medieval costumes waltz to the music. Robert (a male blond cat with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a white royal jacket with gold trim & black boots) was dancing with an his 8 year old daughter (a female orange cat with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a teal dress with gold patterns)*

Lawrence:*sits on one of the thrones* Hello darling!

*Abigail made a silly face at him & Robert laughed as he picked her up and spun her around*

Abigail: Oh Papa!

*Laura (a female orange cat with peach skin & green eyes wearing a teal dress with gold patterns) smiles at them as she dances with her youngest & only son, Toby (a male blond cat with peach skin & green eyes)*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule. . .**

* * *

*After she finished dancing, Abigail ran past her three older sisters (a female lavender cat with gold eyes, a female yellow cat with black hair & orange eyes, & a female brown & black lynx with green eyes all wearing the same dress she was), up to her Grandfather & gave him her drawing*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* . . . and that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Abigail, my youngest Granddaughter.**

* * *

*Behind them, a 10 year old males black hedgehog with tan skin, red stripes, a patch of white fur on his chest, & red eyes wearing brown shirt, pants, & shoes entered the room, eating an apple*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* She begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation easier for both of us.**

* * *

*Lawrence hands her the music box*

Abigail:*gasps* For me? It is a jewelry box?

*A pink pig butler caught the boy spying & dragged him away

Hamlin: Shadow, you belong in the kitchen!

Shadow:*dropping his apple* Let go!

The Emperor shows his Granddaughter another surprise*

Lawrence: Look.

*He takes a small gold flower &, using it as a key, winds the box with it. The ballerina comes out & the music plays*

Abigail:*gasps* It plays our lullaby!

Lawrence: You can play it at night before you go to sleep & pretend that it's me singing.

*As the music plays, they both sing along*

*Lawrence singing*

On the wind

Cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

*Abigail & Lawrence singing*

Soon you'll be

Home with me

Once upon a December

*Lawrence hands Abigail the key*

Lawrence: Read what it says.

Abigail: *Together in Paris" *gasps* Really?! Oh, Grandfather!

*They both smile & hugged each other. Suddenly, a scream from the guests drew their attention & the room falls into darkness & silence. The crowd of mobians part as a dark hooded figure walks toward the thrones. A white mobini bat swoops down, landing on the figure's shoulder. The crowd backs away in fear, the figure crushing a champagne glass underfoot*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Finitevus. We thought he was a holy man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous.**

* * *

*Finitevus reaches the thrones & the King approaches in alone*

Robert: How dare you return to the Palace.

*Finitevus removes his hood (he looks like an echidna, except he was albino, his eyes were yellow with black sclera, & his teeth were like a sharke)*

Finitevus: But I am your confidant.

Robert: Confidant, HA, you are a traitor. GET OUT!

Finitevus: You think you can banish the great Finitevus? By the unholy powers vested in me. I banish you with a curse! *Lawrence, Laura, & the children gasp in fright. even Shadow, who snuck back into the ballroom* Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line FOREVER!

*He raises his reliquary, sending a bolt of lighting to the chandelier, which sends it crashing to the floor. When the light returns, Finitevus is gone*

* * *

*Later, Finitevus kneels in sorcerer's circle to a one eyed giant two horned black figure, who appears before him in a colume of fire (Black Doom)*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* Consumed by his hatred for Robert and his family, Finitevus sold his soul for the power to destroy them.**

* * *

*With his soul sucked out of his body, Finitevus becomes a skeleton. Then his reliquary came floating towards him. He grabs it & his true form returns*

Finitevus:*to the reliquary* Go. *green smoke comes out of the reliquary & takes the shape of little demons* Fulfill your dark purpose . . . seal the fate of the King and his family . . . once and for all.

* * *

*Months later, on a snowy night, the locked gates of the palace were crowded by a hord of rampaging trolls. The demons attack the lock on the gate, melting it, & letting the trolls storm the palace*

* * *

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.**

* * *

*Blasts of magic were thrown through the palace windows as the statue of King Robert was pulled down. Inside the palace, the entire Romanove family, all dressed in nightclothes & coats, ran down a hallway as chaos erupted outside*

Toby: Help! Help!

Robert: Hurry children!

Abigail:*stops in her tracks* My music box!

*She ran back down the hallway*

Lawrence: Abigail! Come back! Come back!

*Abigail ran back to her bedroom & just as Lawrence was right behind her*

Lawrence: Abigail! *as he entered the room an explosion was heard outside. Shadow came in through a wall panel. the same white bat from earlier landed on the windowsill, looking inside* Please hurry!

*Shadow approaches them & pulls the towards the wall panel*

Shadow: Come this way, out the servants quarters!

*Lawrence & Abigail entered the wall panel. By accident, Shadow knocks the music box out of Abigail's hand as he pushes her in*

Lawrence: Hurry, Abigail!

Bartok: Finitevus, she's getting away!

Abigail: My music box!

Shadow: Go! Go!

*Shadow closes the wall panel as two angry trolls barge into the room*

Ixis Naugus: Brother, in here! *he approaches Shadow* Where are they boy!?

*Shadow dosen't say anything, so the troll knocks him him to the floor with his fist. Shadow is knocked unconscious & lies on the floor next to Abigail's music box*

* * *

*Outside, Lawrence & Abigail were running across the ice under a bridge*

Abigail: Grandfather!

Lawrence: Keep up with me darling!

*Suddenly, Finitevus leaps down on them from the bridge & grabbes Abigail by the ankle*

Lawrence: Finitevus!

Abigail: Let me go, please!

Finitevus: You'll never escape me child. Never!

*Suddenly, the ice starts to crack under him & he begins to fall into the frigid water. Abigail kicks his grip off*

Abigail: Let me go!

*For a quick moment, their eyes met*

Finitevus: BARTOK!

Bartok: MASTER!

*As Lawrence & Abigail escape, Finitevus is slowly dragged under*

* * *

*In town, It's chaos as Mobians shove to get on the train out of town. Lawrence & Abigail race to get on, pushing their way through the crowd*

Lawrence: Abigail, hurry! Hurry!

*Passengers pull Lawrence on board the train*

Abigail: Grandfather!

Lawrence: Here, take my hand! Hold onto my hand!

*She reaches out & clutches Lawrence's hand tightly*

Abigail: Don't let go!

*Suddenly, she slips & her small hand slips out of Lawrence's grasp*

Lawrence: Ah . . . Abigail! *she falls and hits her head on the ground* ABIGAIL!

*He tries to jump off, but the other passengers hold him back. He can only watch as his Granddaughter disappears in a sea of Mobians*

* * *

*The Romanov family portrait is now seen*

 **Lawrence:*off-screen* So many lives were destroyed that night. What had once been was now gone forever. And my Abigail, my beloved Grandchild . . . I never saw her again.**


	2. Rumor in Pancardina-Journey to the Past

A Rumor in Pancardina/Journey to the Past

* * *

Note: I do not own the Anastasia movie or Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

*10 years have past since that night. The lives of the people have become miserable. But there's one thing keeping their spirits up*

*Knuckles singing*

Pancardina is gloomy

*Tikal singing*

Pancardina is bleak

*Vector singing*

My tail got frozen

Standing here all week

*Chorus singing*

Since the Revolution

Our lives have been so grey

Thank goodness for the gossip

That get's us through the day

Hey

Have you heard

There's a rumor in Pancardina

Have you heard

What they're saying on the street

*Ash singing*

Although the King did not survive

One daughter may be still alive

*Chorus singing*

The Princess Abigail

*A troll guard glares at the crowd & they disperse*

Ash: But please do not repeat. *closes his stand*

*A male colbat blue hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes pushes his way through the crowd & enters a hidden black market area. Some were selling remnants from the ransacked palace*

*Chorus singing*

It's a rumor

A legend

A mystery

Something whispered in an allyway

Or through a crack

It's a rumor

That's part of our history

*A female white bat was selling snow globes with Princess Abigail inside*

*Rouge singing*

They say her royal Grandfather

will pay a royal sum

*Chorus singing*

To someone

Who can bring the Princess back

*The hedgehog made his way up some stairs & hears a whistle. He turns and sees Shadow, now 20*

Shadow: Psst, Sonic!

Sonic: Shadow! *whispering* I've got my part done.

Storm:*conversing with Espio* A mobium for this painting! It's Romanov, I swear!

Wave: Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrade, buy the pair!

Jet: I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur! *with Shadow* It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to her!

*Soon, Shadow & Sonic were making their way upstairs to an attic*

Sonic: Well, Shadow, I got us a theater.

Shadow: Everything's going according to plan, all we need is the girl. Just think, Sonic, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me, and one for Abigail!

*Shadow singing*

It's the rumor

The legend

The mystery

It's the Princess Abigail

Who will help us fly

You and I, friend

Will go down in history

We'll find a girl to play the part

And teach her what to say

*He opened a small cabinet & pulled out Abigail's music box*

Dress her up

And take her to Paris

Imagine the reward

Her dear old Grandfather will pay

Who else could pull it off

But you and me

We'll be rich

*Sonic singing*

We'll be rich

*Shadow singing*

We'll be out

*Sonic singing*

We'll be out

*Shadow & Sonic singing

And Pancardina

Will have some more to talk about

*The two hedgehogs laughed as they jumped out the window & slid down the roof*

*Chorus singing*

Shh

Have you heard

There's a rumor in Pancardina

Have you heard

What they're saying on the street

Hey

*Mobians start gossiping*

Hey

*They continue to gossip*

Hey

Have you heard

There's a rumor in Pancardina

Have you heard

Comrades, what do you suppose

A fascinating mystery

*Shadow singing*

The biggest con in history

*Chorus singing*

The Princess Abigail

Alive or dead

Big: Who knows? Shh!

*Flickys fly away*

* * *

*A few miles outside the city, at a local orphanage, a female red echidna with peach skin & blue eyes was waking out the front door towards a 18 year old female orange cat with peach skin & blue eyes dressed in a green overcoat over a brown dress, a red scarf & a purple hat. Behind them, in the upstairs windows, seven of the children were waving goodbye to the cat (Amy, Cream, Ray, Charmy, Saffron)*

Lien-Da: Now remember, I got you a job at the fish factory. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left -

Abby:*off-screen* Bye!

Lien-Da: Are you listening?!

Abby: Bye everybody! *to Lien-Da* I'm listening Miss Lien-Da.

*Lien-Da grabbed Abby's scarf & dragged her to the gates*

Lien-Da: You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here.

Abby: Hey, hey! Bye!

Lien-Da: Acting like the Queen of Sheba, instead of the nameless no account you are. *Abby's scarf came off* And for the last 10 years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've -

Abby:*mimicking* - kept a roof over my head.

Lien-Da:*turns to Abby* How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that!?

Abby:*pulls out a necklace* I do so have a clue to -

Lien-Da: Ugh! I know! *pulls at the necklace* "Together in Paris". So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh? *Abby nods* . . . Little Miss Abby. It's time to take your place in life.

*Pushes Abby towards the gate*

Abby: Hey!

Lien-Da: In life & in line and be grateful too. *throws Abby's scarf back at her* Together in Paris! *slams the gate, laughing* Hmgh, be grateful.

* * *

(We are now at my first favorite part of the movie)

*Abby walked down the snow covered road until she got to a signpost*

Abby:*imitating Lien-Da* Hmph, grateful, Abby. Oh I'm grateful all right. Grateful to get away! *looks at the sign post. one sign says "Fisherman's Village" & the other says "Pancardina" over a painted out part* Go left, she says. Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Abby the orphan forever. But if I go right . . . maybe I could find . . . *looks at her necklace* . . . whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. This is crazy, me, go to Paris? *tilts her head skyward & closes her eyes in prayer* Send me a sign! A hint! *sits down on a snowbank* Anything! *a white Hero Chao wearing a green scarf pops out of the snowbank, grabs her red scarf & starts flying around happily* Hey, hey, hey, hey, I don't have time to play right now, okay. Waiting for a sign. *but the Chao just kept playing. Abby gets frustrated* Would you give me that - . Could you please leave me alone? Stop! Give me that back! Gi . . . gi . . . Oh! *she falls into the snowbank & the Chao go's in the direction of Pancardina* Oh . . . Oh great. A Chao wants me to go to Pancardina. *thinking for a bit, she saw this was the sign she had been waiting for* Okay . . . I can take a hint.

*Abby looks down the road as a small gust of wind seemed to blow around her*

*Abby singing*

Heart, don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me

Don't turn back

Now that we're here

People alway say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions

Fear

Or how the world can seem so vast

On a journey . . . to the past

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well, starting now I'm learning fast

On this journey . . . to the past

*The Chao followed Abby down the road. On their way, they came to a house. A family (which had a male coyote, a female rabbit & their two children (boy coyote & girl rabbit) came out of the house. The two children started playing with the Chao. Eventually, they said their goodbyes & continued down the road*

Home

Love

Family

There was once a time

I must have had them too

*The Chao stopped to play with a family of squirrels, which amused Abby*

Home

Love

Family

I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time

One hope then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

On to find my future

Things my heart still needs to know

Yes

Let this be a sign

Let this road be mine

Let it lead me to my past

And bring me home . . .

AT LAST


	3. Once Upon a December-In the Dark of the

Once Upon a December/In the Dark of the Night

* * *

*That same day, at the Bureau of Bureaucracy, Abby and Huck step up to a window*

Abby: One ticket to Paris, please?

Troll Ticket Agent: Exit visa?

Abby: Exit visa?

Troll Ticket Agent: No exit visa, NO TICKET!

*The troll slams the shutters in Abby's face. A pink echidna sweeper woman approached Abby with her broom*

Julie-su:*whispering* Psst. See Shadow. He can help.

Abby: Where can I find him?

Julie-su: At the old castle. But you didn't hear it from me.

Abby: Oh, hmmm, Shadow.

* * *

*Meanwhile at the theater, Shadow and Sonic were sitting at a large table. On top was a long list of names, stacks of papers, and pictures. On stage was a yellow mongoose with purple hair*

Shadow: Nice, nice, very nice, yeah . . .

Mina:*off-screen* . . . and I look like a Princess and I dance like a feather.

Shadow: . . . Okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!

*A female white cat with brown eyes stepped on stage and started posing like she was in a fashion show*

Lacey: Granpa, it's me, Abigail . . .

*Sonic groans and slams his head on the table*

Shadow:*to himself* Oh, brother.

* * *

*Later that day, Shadow and Sonic left the theater, both feeling disappeared*

Sonic: That's it, Shadow. Game over. Our last mobium gone for this dump, and we've still got no girl to play Abigail.

*He tosses papers in frustration*

Shadow:*wraps his arm around Sonic's shoulder* We'll find her Sonic. She's here somewhere, right under our noses. *Abby walked right by them as he pulled out the music box* Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Emperor will think we've brought the real Abigail . . .

Abby:*to a purple male walrus* I'm looking for the Romanov . . . *Shadow bumps into her* Excuse me! Do you know where that is?

Shadow: . . . and before he catches on, we'll be off spending the the 10 million mobiums

Rotor: Don't know why your looking for that place. Nobodies been there in years.

* * *

*Abby arrives at the Romanov Palace. Suddenly, the Chao, which she named Huckleberry (or Huck for short), goes through a opening at the bottom of a boarded up door*

Abby: Huck! Huck, where are you?

*She pulles on the boards, trying to pry them loose. She gets them loose, but falls backwards. Landing on her back and the boards crash on the ground*

* * *

*Inside, Shadow and Sonic were eating when Shadow heard the crash*

Shadow: Did you hear something?

Sonic: Mmm, no.

*Shadow stood up and left the room*

* * *

*Abby enters the vestibule of the castle and removes her scarf and hat*

Abby: Hello! Anybody home?!

*Huck follows close behind her. She walked over to a table with silverware and plates on it. She picked up a plate and looks at her reflection in it. Suddenly, she saw an image of herself dancing with her Father in the plate. Startled, she put it down. Then she walked over to a vase*

Abby: This place . . . it's . . . it's like a memory from a dream.

*Abby singing*

Dancing Bears

Painted Wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

*She takes off her coat and gloves*

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

*Out of nowhere, ghostly figures emerged out of the paintings. Abby bows to a ghost couple and spins on the dance floor. Huck watched his mistress spin around the empty ballroom. The last portrait to come alive was the Romanove family portrait. Blaze, Honey, & Nicole came out on the dance floor. Then came Robert, Laura, & Toby*

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

*Her older sisters gathered around her. Nicole put a string of pearls around her neck*

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

*Abby spins around and finds herself in a sparkling gold dress with a blue bow in her hair & a russian tiara. She began dancing with three princes (Mighty, Khan, & Antoine)

Far away

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

*The King, now facing Abby, extends his arms as if asking her to dance with him and she does*

And a song someone sings

*Robert then places a tender kiss on her forhead before slowly backing away from his daughter. Abby does a full curtsy to the man before her, not realizing he was her father*

Once upon a December

*Suddenly, the enchantment was dispelled by a shout*

Shadow:*off-screen* Hey! What are you doing in here?

*Abby got scared and ran towards the stairs*

Shadow: Wait! *he chases after her. Abby got the the top of the stairs when he got caught up* Hey . . . hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute! Hold on! *Abby turns to him* Now how did you get in . . . here?

*Shadow's eyes widened. Abby was standing right next to the Romanov family portrait and he could see that she looked like an older version of Abigail. A smile spread across his face. Sonic soon caught up*

Sonic: Excuse me, miss - OOF!

*Shadow elbowed him in the stomach*

Shadow:*whispering* Sonic, do you see what I see

*Sonic looked up and squinted. Then he gasped and smiled*

Sonic: Yes! Yes!

Abby: Are you Shadow?

Shadow:*looks down* Hmm, a Chao . . . *he picked up Huck and gave him to Sonic* cute. *he walked up the stairs to Abby* Perhaps that depends on who's looking for him.

Abby: My name is Abby and I need travel papers. They say your the one to see . . . even though I can't say who said.

*Shadow started circling her*

Shadow: Hmm, hmm . . .

Abby: Hey, wha-hey! Why are you circling me? What were you? A vulture in another life?

Shadow: I'm sorry, "Ebby" was it?

Abby: It's Abby. Abb-y.

Shadow: Abby, sorry, it's just . . . just you look an awful like . . . Never mind . . . Now, you said something about travel papers, right?

Abby: Yes, I'd like to go to Paris.

Shadow:*eyes lighting up* You'd like to go to Paris?!

*He looks at Sonic, only to see him getting a nuzzle attack from Huck. He rolls his eyes*

Shadow: Nice Chao. *turns back to Abby* Let me ask you something, Abby. Is there a last name that goes woth that?

Abby: Well, actually . . . This is gonna sound crazy . . . I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around in the streets when I was 8 years old.

Shadow: And before that . . . Before you were 8?

Abby: Look, I know it sounds strange, but I have don't remember. I have very few memories of my past.

Shadow:*to himself* Hmm, that's perfect.

Abby: Well, I do have one clue however and that is Paris.

Shadow:*rolls his eyes* Paris.

Abby: So, can you two help me or not?

Shadow:*whispering* Hey, Sonic! The tickets! *to Abby* Sure, we would love to. In fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves. *Sonic pulled out 3 tickets and handed them to him* Well, I've got 3 tickets here . . . *Abby tried to grab them, but he kept them out of her reach* Unfortunately, the third one is for her . . . *he motioned to the portrait* Abigail.

*He and Sonic grabbed Abby's arms guided her up more stairs*

Abby: Oh!

Sonic: We are going to reunite the Princess Abigail with her Grandpa.

Shadow: You do kind of resemble her.

Sonic: The same blue eyes.

Shadow: The Romanov eyes.

Sonic: Robert's smile

Shadow: Laura's face

Sonic:*holds Abby's left hand* You even have the Emperor's hands.

Shadow: Your the same age. The same physical type.

*They reach another portrait. This one was Emperor Lawrence and Abigail*

Abby: Are you trying to tell me you think I'm Abigail?

Shadow: All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Princess as you do. I mean look at the portrait.

Abby: I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad.

*She started to leave, but Shadow stopped her*

Shadow: Why? You don't remember what happened to you.

Sonic: No one knows what happened to her.

Shadow: Your looking for family in Paris

Sonic: And her only family is in Paris

Shadow: Have you ever thought of the possibility . . .

*Sonic hands her Huck as they turn back to the portrait*

Abby: That I could be royalty?

*Shadow and both nod*

Abby: Well . . . I don't know. It's kind of hard to imagine yourself as a Princess when your sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she is one.

*Shadow then turned away and started to think*

Sonic: Just think, somewhere, one little girl is. After all the name Abigail means that she gives joy to all people around her . . .

*Shadow then grabbed Sonic's arm and started to walk away*

Shadow: Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for Princess Abigail. *Abby sighed* Good luck

* * *

*They started down the stairs*

Sonic:*whispering* Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?

Shadow:*whispering* All she wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?

Sonic:*whispering* I'm telling you, we're missing an opportunity!

Shadow:*whispering* Don't worry, I've got it all under control, all right . . . Just walk a little slower.

* * *

*Abby touched the portrait and looks at Lawrence's face. She thinks and hopes she's not making a mistake*

* * *

Shadow:*silently* 3 . . . 2 . . . 1

Abby: Shadow!

Sonic:*whispering* Ha! Right in the palm of our hands.

Abby: Shadow, wait!

Shadow: Did you call me?

Abby: If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a Princess or a whatever she is right?

Shadow: Hmm . . . Go on.

Abby: And if I'm not Abigail, the Emperor will certainly know right away, and it's all just an honest mistake.

Shadow: Sounds plausible.

Sonic: But if you are the Princess, you'll finally know who you are and be with your family again.

Shadow: You know, he's right. Either way it gets you to Paris.

Abby:*holds her hand out for a handshake* Right!

*Shadow takes her hand and she gives it a solid shake*

Shadow: OW! *clears his throat* May I present, her Royal Highness, the Princess Abigail.

Abby: Huck, we're going to Paris!

Shadow: Uh, the Chao stays

Abby: What are you taking about, the Chao goes.

Shadow: The Chao does not go

Abby: I say he's going

Shadow: I'm allergic to Chao

*As they argued, no one noticed they were being watched. Up in the rafters, Bartok has been watching the group since they came in. Finitevus's reliquary was behind him*

Bartok: Abigail? Yeah, just one problem there fella, Abigail's dead. All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead. Dead, dead, dead *he was so busy soying, he didn't notice the reliquary was glowing and a green demon-like creature emerged from the top, hovering beside him* Am I right my friend? I mean, how could that be Abiga . . . *he realized who he was talking to* AAH . . . YAAAGH!*as he tried to get away from the minions, he found himself hanging upside down from the ledge* Oh, come on. Am I supposed to believe that that thing woke up after all these years just because some hedgehog claims she's a Romanov? *more minions came out* Okay! Okay! I get the message! Enough already! With the glowing and the smoke people! *the reliquary stopped, then he looked at Abby* If that thing's come back to life, it must mean . . . Abigail's alive!

Shadow: Just leave the Chao.

Abby: I am not leaving the Chao

Bartok: . . . And that's her!

Sonic: We have a train to catch.

*Suddenly, the reliquary took off, dragging Bartok with it*

Bartok: WOW! OH! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! HAY! *they crashed through the floor and passed many layers of earth* AAAAHHHH! OOH! YECH! OOH! HELP! OOH! OOH! OOH! HOT! IT'S HOT! WHOA, OH! *they landed roughly in the Netherworld* Oh boy, OW! I tell you what, OW!

*A figure in a tattered robe appeared, crushing the rocks blocking his path*

Finitevus: Who dares intrude on my solitude?! GET OUT! *he grabbed Bartok, choking him, until he saw who it was* Bartok? Is that you?

*Bartok fell out of his palm and on a rock*

Bartok: Ooh . . Master? Your alive?

Finitevus: In a matter of speaking

*His eye pops out and lands in Bartok's grip*

Bartok: Whoa, that fell right out there, sir.

Finitevus:*he popped his eye back in* Something's happened

Bartok: Yeah! Whoopsie!

Finitevus: I knew it. I could feel the dark forces stirring.

Bartok: I'm not surprised, because I saw her, Abigail

Finitevus:*mouth falling off* Abigail! Alive?!

Bartok: Uh, sir, your mouth, it's ah . . .

Finitevus: That Romanov brat!

Bartok:*puts Finitevus' mouth back on* Yeah, ain't that a kick in the head? I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh, sir?

Finitevus: That's why I'm stuck here in limbo! My curse is unfulfilled! *his hand flew from his arm and into the wall, still holding Bartok* *crying* Look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck!

Bartok:*bringing the hand over* Actually, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good. *Finitevus kept sobbing* Sir, you do, you do

Finitevus: Really?

Bartok: Sir, is this the face of a bat that would lie to you? Come on, for a minute there you had your old spark back.

Finitevus: If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces. The key to my powers.

Bartok: What you mean this reliquary?

Finitevus:*gasps* Where did you get that?

Bartok: Oh, I found it

Finitevus:*grabbes the reliquary* Give it to me?

Bartok: Alright, alright. Don't get so grabby.

Finitevus: My old friend, together again. Ah, ha, ha. Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled. And the last of the Romanoves will DIE!

*Finitevus singing*

In the dark of the night

I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had

was as bad as can be

It scared me out of my wits -

A corpse falling to bits!

Then I opened my eyes

And the nightmare was me!

I was once the most mystical man in all Mobius

When the Royals betrayed me they made a mistake

My curse made each of them pay

But one little girl got away

Little Abby, beware

Finitevus is awake

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

Evil will find her

In the dark of the night

Just before dawn

*Finitevus singing*

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

*Finitevus singing*

She'll be gone!

*Chorus singing*

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ah!

*Finitevus singing*

I can feel that my powers are slowly returning

Tie my sash

And a dash of cologne for that smell!

As the pieces fall into place

I'll see her crawl into place

Dosvidanya, Abby, Your Grace

Farewell

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

Terror will strike her

Finitevus: Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night

Evil will brew, Ooh!

*Finitevus singing*

Soon, she will feel

That her nightmares are real!

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

*Finitevus singing*

She'll be through!

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

Evil will find her!

(Find her!)

In the dark of the night

Terror comes true!

(Doom her!)

*Finitevus singing*

My dear, here's a sign

It's the end of the line!

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

*Finitevus singing*

*activates his reliquary*

Come my minions

*A hord of green demons come out of the reliquary, and fly through the ceiling*

Rise for your Master

Let your evil shine!

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

*Finitevus singing*

Find her now

Yes,

Fly ever faster!

*Chorus singing*

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

Finitevus: SHE'LL BE MINE!


	4. Train Attack

Train Attack

* * *

*The next day, Shadow, Sonic, Abby, & Huck were riding a train through the snow-covered countryside. Inside the train, Sonic was forging their papers, Abby was fiddling with her necklace, Huck was playing with Sonic's luggage. He tickled the Chao with his feather pen. Shadow enters the compartment & puts his suitcase on the shelf above Abby. He was about to sit next to Sonic when Huck screeched at him*

Shadow: Oh, the Chao gets the window seat. *he sits next to Abby* Stop fiddling with that thing. And sit up straight, remember, you're a Princess.

Abby: How is it you know what Princesses do or not do?

Shadow: I make it my business to know.

Abby: Oh . . .

Shadow: Look Abby, I'm just trying to help. Alright?

*Sonic rolls his eyes*

Abby: Shadow, do you really think I'm royalty?

Shadow: You know I do.

Abby: Then stop bossing me around!

Sonic: She certainly has a mind of her own.

Shadow: Yeah, I hate that in a woman.

*Abby stuck her tongue out at him & quickly turned back to the window before he saw her. Sonic took out a score card. Shadow 3. Abby 30.

* * *

*Later that afternoon, Shadow entered the compartment to find Abby reading a book. He sat across from her*

Shadow: Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot.

Abby: Well, I think we did too.

Shadow: Okay.

Abby: But I appreciate your apology.

Shadow: Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying we -

Abby: Please, don't talk anymore, okay? It's only gonna upset me.

Shadow: Fine. I'll I'll be quiet. I'll be quite if you will.

Abby: Alright, I'll be quite.

Shadow: Fine.

Abby: Fine.

Shadow: Fine.

Abby: Fine . . . So, you think your gonna miss it?

Shadow: Miss what, your talking?

Abby: No. Russia.

Shadow: Nope.

Abby: But it was your home.

Shadow: It was a place I once lived. End of story.

Abby: Well then you must plan on making Paris your home.

Shadow: What is it with you and homes?

*She tries to leave, but Shadow blocked her path with his legs*

Abby: Well, for one thing it's something that normal every normal person wants and for one thing, it's a thing where you -

Shadow: What?

*She climbed on the seat around his legs*

Abby: Oh, just forget it!

Shadow: Fine.

*Sonic entered the compartment with Huck in his arms*

Abby: Oh, thank goodness it's you. Just please remove him from my sight.

Sonic: What did you do to her!?

Shadow: Me!? It's her!

*Abby stomped out of the compartment*

Sonic: Oh no . . . An unspoken attraction?

Shadow: Attraction!? To that skinny little brat!? Have you lost your mind!?

*He also stomped out of the compartment*

Sonic: I was only asking an innocent question.

Shadow: Attraction! Ridiculous!

* * *

*Meanwhile, Finitevus's minions flew through the woods towards the train. Some of them enter the train's engine causing it to heat up an speed up the train*

* * *

*Back on the train, Sonic was passing a black male skunk & black female cat talking about their travel papers*

Geoffrey: Last month, the traveling papers were in blue, but now they are in red.

*Sonic looks at his own papers & gasps. He runs back to the compartment, pushing past a teal male platypus & white female koala*

Guard: Papers! Papers! Tickets!

Barby: How rude.

*He opens the door to find Abby sleeping and Huck looking out the window. Shadow looks at him*

Sonic: It's what I hate about this Government, everything's in red.

Shadow: Red?

Sonic: I propose we move to the baggage car. Quickly, before the guards come.

Shadow: I propose we get off this train! *They started gathering their luggage. Huck sees the minions fly by the window & gets scared. Shadow tries to wake up Abby* Hey. *on reflex, she hits him in the nose, making him fall backwards on the opposite seat. he holds his nose* OW!

Abby: Oh, sorry, I thought you were some . . . *sees Shadow* Oh, it's you. Well, that's okay then.

Shadow: Come on, we've gotta go!

Abby: Where are we going?

Shadow: I think you broke my nose!

Abby:*silently* Men are such babies.

*They entered the baggage car*

Shadow:*whispering* Ah, yes, yes. This will do nicely.

Sonic:*whispering* She'll freeze in here.

Shadow:*whispering* She can thaw in Paris.

Abby: The baggage car? *Shadow & Sonic both shrugged & smiled with guilt* There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now, would there, maestro?

Shadow: Of course not, Your Highness. It's just that I'd hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners.

* * *

*Outside, the minions uncoupled the cars*

* * *

*The blast threw everyone to the floor*

Shadow: What was that?!

Sonic: I don't know! But there goes the dinning car!

Abby: Get off of me!

Shadow: I'm trying!

*Sonic looks out the front door window*

Sonic: Uh, Shadow?

Shadow: What?!

Sonic: I think someone has flambeed our engine!

*Shadow opened the door, seeing smoke & fire coming out of the engine*

Shadow: Something's not right. *he climbed onto the coal car* Wait here, I'll check it out!

*He ran across the coal went into the engine room to find everything overheating. Back at the baggage car, Abby looks out the door*

Abby: We're going way too fast!

*Shadow lands in front of her*

Shadow: No one's driving this train! We're gonna have to jump!

*He opens the side car door*

Abby: Did you say jump!? *sees the chasm below* After you!

Shadow: Fine. Then we'll uncouple the car.

* * *

*Hearing this, the minions melted the car coupling together*

* * *

*Shadow jumps onto the coupling*

Shadow: Come on! I need a wrench, an ax, anything!

Sonic:*hands him a hammer* Here!

*Huck finds a box of dynamite. Getting Abby's attention, he shows her the box. Shadow pounds at the coupling until the head of the hammer snaps off*

Shadow: Come on, there's gotta be something in there better than this! *Abby hands him a lit stick of dynamite* That'll work. *he jammes it into the coupling & they all ran to hide behind a pile of boxes* Go! Go! Go! What do they teach you in those orphanages?

 **BOOM!**

*The front of the car explodes, separating it from the engine. The minions growl & fly towards a upcoming bridge*

Sonic: The brakes are out!

Shadow: Turn harder!

*The wheel comes off in Sonic's hands*

Shadow: Don't worry, we've got plenty of track, we'll just coast to a stop.

 **BOOM!**

*The bridge up ahead exploded & a green fire in the shape of a giant demon appeared. They all gasped*

Abby: You were saying?

*The car started picking up speed*

Shadow:*picks up a big chain on the floor* I've got an idea. Sonic give me a hand with this.

*Sonic falls in a box. Shadow hangs onto the edge of the car*

Shadow: Hand me the chain! *Abby hangs over him with the chain* Not you!

Abby: Sonic's busy at the moment.

*Shadow takes the chain & hooks it onto the undercarriage. Suddenly, a piece of steel from the front of the car, comes flying at him*

Shadow: No! No! Yaaaaaa!

*Abby grabs his hand & pulls him up. They look back to see the piece of steel crashing into a tree*

Abby: And to think that could have been you.

*She helps Shadow get in*

Shadow: If we live through this, remind me to thank you. *they start to push the rest of the chain out of the door* Here goes nothing; brace yourselves!

*The hook at the end of the chain latches into the railroad & pulls, but the car separates from the track, turns side ways, & plows through the snow. Abby, Shadow, & Sonic gather Huck & their luggage*

Abby: Well, this our stop!

*They all jump off as the train & the car goes over the bridge, exploding*

* * *

*Back at Finitevus' lair, he watches them through the reliquary*

Shadow:*through the reliquary* _I hate trains. Remind me never to get on the train again_.

*Finitevus screams in agony*

Bartok: Uh, wow. Take it easy there. You know sir you really should watch your blood pressure. My nephew, Izzy, keeled over one day mid - mango. *Finitevus' thumb popped off* Stress it's a killer, sir. And he's a fruit bat. No meat. No blood, even.

*He twists the thumb back on*

Finitevus: How could they let her escape?!

*Smashes a skull under his fist*

Bartok: Ha wow . . . Ah, your right. It's very upsetting sir. I guess this reliquary's broken.

He tosses the reliquary aside*

Finitevus : YOU IDIOT!

*He flings his own hand & catches it just in time*

Bartok:*jumps into Finitevus' other palm* Alright now sir, take it easy there. Remember what I said about stress -

Finitevus* I sold my soul for this. *squishes Bartok in a fist* My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!

*He squishes Bartok's face against the reliquary*

Bartok: Okay, I get it! I get it! You break it, you bought it!

Finitevus: See that you remember, you miserable rodent!

*He threw the bat onto the table*

Bartok: Oh, sure, blame the bat. What the heck, we're easy targets, always hanging . . . are . . .

Finitevus: What are you muttering about?

Bartok: Abigail, sir. Just wishing I could do the job for you sir, I'd give her a HA! Then a HI YA! And then a WOOAH! And I'd kick her, sir.

*A wicked smile forms on Finitevus' face*

Finitevus: Oh, I have something else in mind . . . something more enticing, something really cruel . . .


	5. Learn to do It

Learn to do It

* * *

*As Sonic, Shadow, Abby, & Huck descended from the mountains, the snow began to met and soon spring was in the air*

Abby: Are we gonna walk to Paris?

Shadow: We'll take a boat in Germany.

Abby: Oh, so we're walking to Germany.

Shadow: No, Your Highness. We're taking a bus.

Abby: A bus. That's nice.

* * *

*They stopped by a bridge to take a break. Sonic was starting to get really excited and was acting all lovesick for some reason*

Sonic: Sally, my dear! Sonic's on his way!

Abby: Who's Sally?

Sonic: Who's Sally? She's a tender little morsel.

Shadow:*waving his arms* Sonic!

Sonic: The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow.

Shadow:*whispering* Sonic, ixnay on the "Ally-Say"

*Sonic then took him in arms like they were waltzing and dips him*

Sonic: She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter.

Abby:*looking at Shadow* Is this a person or a cream puff?

Sonic:*throwing Shadow aside* She's the Emperor's ravishing Great Niece!

Abby: But, I thought we were going to see the Emperor himself. Why are we going to see his niece? Shadow?

Shadow: Well, nobody gets near the Emperor without convincing Sally first.

Abby:*pauses* Oh no. Not me. No, no! Nobody ever told me I had to prove I was the Princess!

Shadow: Look, I -

Abby: Show up yes; look nice, fine; but lie?

Shadow: You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?

*Abby started to walk away, but Shadow grabbed her arm*

Shadow: Okay, so there's one more stop on the way to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end, no matter what.

Abby: But look at me Shadow! I'm not exactly Princess material here!

*She stomps off towards the bridge where Sonic gives her a rose*

Sonic:*looks at the water* Tell me Abby. What do you see?

Abby: I see a skinny little nobody. With no past and no future.

*She threw the rose in the water*

Sonic: I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who, on a number of occasions has shown more regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. *looks around* You see, my Uncle was a member of the imperial court.

*Shadow joined them*

*Shadow: So, are you ready to become the Princess Abigail? *Abby rolls her eyes and walks away. Sonic glares at him* What?

Sonic: There is nothing left for you back there. Everything is in Paris.

*Abby thought for a moment, then makes her decision*

Abby: Gentlemen . . . start your teaching.

Sonic: I remember it well.

*Sonic singing*

You were born in a palace by the sea

*Abby singing*

A palace by the sea

Could it be

*Sonic singing*

Yes, that's right

You rode horseback when you were only 3

Abby: Horseback riding? Me?

And the horse . . .

*Shadow singing*

He was white

*Sonic singing*

You mad faces

and terrorized the cook

*Shadow singing*

Threw him in the brook

Abby: Was I wild?

Shadow: Wrote the book!

Sonic: But you'd behave when your father gave that look!

*Shadow singing*

Imagine how it was

*Sonic singing*

Your long forgotten past

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

We've lots & lots to teach you

and the time is going fast

Abby: All right, I'm ready!

*They went onto a fallen tree and practiced walking. Shadow placed a twig on Abby's head*

*Sonic singing*

Now, shoulders back

and stand up tall

*Shadow singing*

And do not walk

but try to float

*Abby singing*

I feel a little silly

Am I floating

*Sonic singing*

Like a litte boat

*Shadow singing*

You give a bow

*Abby singing*

What happens now

*Sonic singing*

Your hand receives a kiss

*Shadow kissed her hand*

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

Most of all

remember this

*Sonic singing*

If I can learn to do it

You can learn to do it

*Shadow singing*

Something in you knows it -

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

There's nothing to it

*Sonic singing*

Follow in my footsteps

Shoe by shoe

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

You learn to do it too

* * *

*Soon, they hitch a ride on a swine cart*

*Sonic singing*

Now elbows in

and sit up straight

*Shadow singing*

And never slurp

the stroganoff

Abby: I never cared for stroganoff!

Sonic: She said that like a Romanov!

*Shadow singing*

The samovar

*Sonic singing*

The caviar

*Abby singing*

Dessert and then goodnight

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

Not until you get this right

* * *

*Later, they were riding on pashas (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network) through the countryside*

*Sonic singing*

If I can learn to do it

*Shadow singing*

If he can learn to do it

*Sonic singing*

You can learn to do it

*Shadow singing*

You can learn to do it

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

Pull yourself together

And you'll pull through it

Tell yourself it's easy

And it's true

You can learn to do it too

*Abby and Sonic's pashas jumped over a stone wall, but Shadow's stopped short and sent him flying into a mud puddle*

* * *

*Later, they were hitch hiking in a car. Sonic pulled out a big scroll*

Sonic: Next, we memorize to names of the royalty.

*Sonic singing*

Now here we have Kropotkin

*Shadow singing*

Shot Potemkin

*Sonic singing*

In the botkin

Abby: Oh!

*Sonic singing*

And dear old Uncle Vanya loved his vodka

Shadow: Got it Abby?

Abby: No!

Sonic: The Baron Pushkin

Abby: He was . . .

Shadow: Short!

Sonic: Count Anatoly

Abby: Had a . . .

Shadow: Wart!

Sonic: Count Serge

Shadow: Wore a feathered hat!

Sonic: I hear he's gotten very fat!

*Abby singing*

And I recall his yellow cat

Sonic: I don't believe we told her that.

* * *

*Later, they were riding bikes*

*Abby singing*

If you can learn to do it

I can learn to do it

*Sonic singing*

Don't know how you knew it

*Abby singing*

I simply knew it

Suddenly I feel like someone new

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

Abby, your a dream come true

* * *

*Now they were preparing to board a ship*

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

If I can learn to do it

*Abby singing*

If I can learn to do it

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

You can learn to do it

*Abby singing*

You can learn to do it

*All singing*

Pull yourself together

And you'll pull through it

Tell yourself it's easy

And it's true

*Shadow & Sonic singing*

You can learn to do it

*Abby singing*

Nothing to it

*All singing*

You can learn to do it too


	6. Nightmare

Nightmare

* * *

*The group was now on a ship called "Tasha"*

Shadow: Here, I bought you a dress.

*Abby giggles and lifts the skirt up*

Abby: You bought me a . . . tent

*Huck rolls his eyes*

Shadow: What are you looking for?

Abby: The circus. I think it's still in here.

Shadow:*hands her the dress* Come on. Just put it on.

*As he leaves, Abby holds up the dress to herself and admires it*

* * *

*Later, Shadow & Sonic were playing chess on the deck*

Sonic: Check mate. *Abby then appears wearing the dress and a red bow in her hair. Sonic's eyes widen when he sees her* Wonderful! Marvelous! Now you are dressed for a ball, and you will learn to dance for one *pulls Shadow towards her* Shadow.

Shadow: I'm - I'm not very good.

*He and Abby position themselves*

Sonic: One, two three. One, two. three. No, no. Abby, you don't lead. Let him.

*They start again*

Shadow: That dress is really beautiful.

Abby: Do you think so?

Shadow: Yes. I mean, it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You . . . You should wear it.

Abby: I am wearing it.

Shadow: Oh, right of course, you are. I'm just trying to give you a . . .

Abby: Compliment?

Shadow: Of course, yes.

*Abby smiled at him, as they twirl on the floor. Sonic watches them*

*Sonic singing*

It's 1 - 2 - 3

And suddenly

I see it at a glance

She's radiant and confident

And born to take this chance

I taught her well

I planned it all

I just forgot . . .

Romance

Sonic

How could you do this?

How will we get through this?

I never should have let them dance

*Shadow and Abby were slowing their dance*

Abby: I'm feeling a little dizzy.

Shadow: Kind of light headed?

Abby: Yeah.

Shadow: Me too. Probably from the spinning *they stop dancing* Maybe we should stop.

Abby: We have stopped.

*They start to lean in*

Shadow: Abby, I -

Abby: Yes?

*Huck makes a chirping sound & they stop*

Shadow: Your doing fine.

*He exits the scene, leaving Abby confused*

* * *

*That night, while a storm rages outside, the group was in their cabin. Shadow was fast asleep, while Abby & Sonic sat next to the bunk bed wrapped in blankets. Sonic was grumbling in annoyance*

Abby:*whispering* Are you alright?

Sonic:*whispering* Fine, fine. Just riddled with envy. Look at him. *motions to Shadow* He can sleep through anything. *Huck starts rummaging through Shadow's bag, knocking it over and the music box fell out. It rolled to Abby's feet. she picks it up & looks at it* Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?

Abby:*whispering* Jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?

Sonic:*whispering* What else could it be?

Abby:*whispering* Oh well, something else. Something . . . special. Something to do with a secret.

*Huck starts nuzzling her cheek, making her laugh. Sonic starts climbing up to the top bunk*

Abby:*whispering* Is that possible?

Sonic:*whispering* Anything is possible. You taught Shadow how to waltz, didn't you? *Abby put the music box back in the bag & climbed into the bottom bunk* Sleep well, Your Majesty.

Abby:*whispering* Sweet dreams, Huck.

* * *

*In Finitevus' lair, he and Bartok were watching her through the reliquary*

Bartok: There she is Master. Sound asleep in her little bed.

Finitevus: Pleasant dreams to you, Princess. I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me.

* * *

*Back in the cabin, a green mist slithered under the door & floated around the room. When it found Abby, it swirled around her head and turned into three butterflies. Abby smiled in her sleep as she began to dream*

* * *

*In Abby's dream, she was wearing a blue and white dress with a blue bow in her hair & barefoot & resting peacefully in a sunny meadow. Just then, her little brother, Toby (wearing a sailor hat with a one piece bathing suit), came over toward her. The three butterflies fluttered around him. He waved at Abby & she waved back. Toby then motioned the butterflies towards her.

* * *

*In the real world, Abby sat up in her bed, her eyes closed & smiling. The three butterflies were still fluttering around her. She then got out of bed and followed the butterflies out of the cabin. Huck woke up to the sound of the door closing. Abby walked the hallway and up to the deck. Huck pounded at the door, trying to open it. He then went towards Shadow and tried to wake him up by shaking him. Outside, the ship rocked in the waves*

* * *

*In the dream, Toby & the butterflies lead Abby up a rocky hill and through a field of flowers*

Toby: Come on!

*He & Abby climbed onto a broken log. In the distance, they saw Blaze, Honey, & Nicole wearing bathing suits & waving at them. They laughed and jumped into a swimming hole below*

* * *

*Back in the cabin, Huck woke up Shadow*

Shadow: What? What, what, what? Huck? Huck, what? *he looked up and saw Abby's bed empty* Abby? Abby! Abby!

*He scrambled out of bed and ran out of the room, up to the deck. Huck stayed in the cabin. Meanwhile, Abby was standing on the ship's railing*

* * *

*In the dream, Abby looked down into the swimming hole. There she saw her parents swimming alongside her three sisters*

Robert: Hello, sunshine.

Honey: Come in the water

Abby:*waving at them* Hello!

Robert: Jump in, jump!

Blaze & Nicole: Come in!

Laura: Come on, sweetie!

Toby: YAY!

*Toby jumped into the water, splashing everyone. Abby giggled*

* * *

*In the real world, Shadow kept looking for Abby, despite the storm*

Shadow: Abby! *a wave washes him up to the crows nest & he suddenly sees Abby about to jump off the railing* Abby! Stop! *grabs a rope and swings down to her* Abby, NO!

*His shouts begin to stir her awake*

* * *

*In the dream, Robert begins to turn into a demon and the dream turns into a nightmare. She is standing on a pillar of skulls over a ocean of green lava*

Robert: Yes, **JUMP! THE ROMANOV CURSE! JUMP! JUMP!**

*Minions start grabbing at her, trying to pull her off the cliff. Abby screamed as one grabbed her by the waist*

* * *

*It was really Shadow. Holding her bridal style & pulling her to safety. She struggled in his grasp*

Shadow: Abby! Abby, Abby! Wake up! Wake up!

*She jolted awake & looked around, still scared*

Abby: The Romanov curse!

Shadow: The Romanov . . . what - what are you talking about?

Abby:*crying* I keep seeing faces. So many faces.

*She hugged Shadow & cried. He hugged her back*

Shadow: It was a nightmare. It's alright, your safe now.

* * *

*Back in Finitevus' lair, he screamed in agoney, because his plans were foiled again*

Bartok: Easy, Master. This is no time to loose your head.

Finitevus: Your right. I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings what so ever.

*He sits down on a rock*

Bartok: Sir?

Finitevus: I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Bartok. I'll have to kill her myself in person.

Bartok: What, you mean physically?

Finitevus: You know what they say. If you want something done right . . .

Bartok: But that would mean going topside.

Finitevus: Exactly. I have so many fond memories of Paris *picks up a skull* and killing the last of the Romanoves with my own hands will be so delicious *crushes the skull in his hand*. Well . . . time to go.

Bartok: But your dead! Your falling part, sir! How do you expect to get

Finitevus: I thought we'd take the train.

*With Bartok in tow, he shot through the ceiling, out of the Netherworld*


	7. Paris holds the Key

Paris Holds the Key

* * *

*In the heart of Paris, at the Emperor Lawrence's manor, a Abigail look - a - like was trying to convince the Emperor that she was his Granddaughter. Standing behind the look - a - like was a female light & dark brown chipmunk with a dark auburn stripe, dark auburn hair & blue eyes wearing a blue dress*

Abigail look - a - like: Mm. Ah, yes, I remember so well. Uncle Yashin was from Moscow. Uncle Boris was from Odessa and every spring . . .

Lawrence: We'd take picnics by the shore on Sunday. Haven't you anything better to do?

*The chipmunk ushered the look - a - like out*

Sally: Uh, I think you better go now. Goodbye.

Lawrence:*whispering* No more. No more.

Sally: I'm so sorry Uncle. I thought for sure she was the one. I'll do better next time.

*Lawrence suddenly stood up, banging his cane on the floor & startling Sally*

Lawrence: No! My heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Abigail.

*He then placed a framed photo of young Abigail face down. Accepting the fact that his beloved Granddaughter was gone forever*

* * *

*The next day, Sonic, Shadow, & Abby were riding in a car towards Sally's house*

Shadow:*off-screen* Where was Uncle Boris from?

Abby:*off-screen* What if Sally doesn't recognize me?

Shadow:*off-screen* She will. Your Abigail.

Abby:*off-screen* It's just that . . .

Shadow:*off-screen* What?

Abby:*off-screen* Well, a few weeks ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime.

Shadow:*off-screen* That's why you've got me. Now, where was Uncle Boris from?

Abby:*off-screen* Moscow?

* * *

*They soon arrive at Sally's house. Sonic knocks on the door & a poodle maid opens the door*

Maid: Oui, Monsieur?

*Sally comes to the door & gasps in shock. Her shock then turns into delight as she pushes the maid out of the way*

Sonic: Countess Sally Alicia Acorn!

*He kissed her hand*

Sally: Count Sonic Maurice Hedgehog! Well, this is unexpected, but look at me, where are are my manners? Come in! Come in everyone! I'm palpitating with amazement, shock, and surprise! All three.

*Huck was locked out of the house, but watched through a window*

Sonic: May I present her Imperial Highness, the Princess Abigail Annabelle Romanov

*Sally circles around Abby*

Sally: Hmm. She certainly looks like Abigail. But so did many of the others. Where were you born?

Abby: At the Peterhoff Palace.

Sally: Correct. And how does Abigail like her tea?

Abby: I don't like tea, just hot water and lemon.

Sally: Good.

*An hour later*

Sally: Finally, you'll most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?

*Sonic looked nervous & Shadow face - palmed*

Abby: There was a boy. A hedgehog. A boy hedgehog who worked in the palace. He opened a wall - I'm sorry, that's crazy, walls opening . . .

*Shadow's eyes widened & he looked at her in shock*

Sonic: So, is she a Romanov?

Sally: Well, she answered every question.

*Abby & Sonic's faces lit up*

Sonic: You hear that, Abby!? You did it! *hugs Abby. Shadow left the room* So, when do we go and see the Emperor?

Sally: I'm afraid you don't.

Sonic: Come again, Sal?

Sally: My Uncle simply won't allow it.

Sonic: Now Sally. Surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview. You know how stubborn I can be. Please.

*Sally gets an idea*

Sally:*looks at Abby* Do you like the Russian Ballet? *Abby nods* I believe they are performing in Paris tonight. My Uncle and I love the Russian Ballet. We never miss it.

*Winks at Sonic*

* * *

*Sonic ran outside to find Shadow*

Sonic: We did it! We're going to see his Imperial Highness tonight! We're going to get the 10 million mobiums! We are going to be, AH, HA, HA!

Shadow: But Sonic, Sonic, Sonic . . . She is the Princess.

Sonic: Abby was extraordinary! I almost believed her! And Sally -

*Abby ran outside*

Abby: Sally wants to take us all shopping for the Ballet! Shopping in Paris, can you believe it?

*She twirled & her blue dress changed into a purple dress. She & her friends were exiting a Chanel shop, all wearing new clothes*

Accordion Player: Lovers!

Flower Seller: Ooh, la - la!

*Sally bought two flowers from her*

*Sally singing*

Welcome my friends to Paris

Here have a flower on me

Forget where your from

Your in France

Children come

I'll show you that French

Joie de vivere

Paris holds the key to your heart

And all of Paris plays a part

*Chorus singing*

Just stroll two by two

Down what we call "la rue"

And soon all Paris will be singing to you

Ooh la la

Ooh la la

Ooh la la

*Soon they were surrounded by celebrities*

*Maurice Chevalier singing*

Paris holds the key to l'amour

*Sigmund Freud singing*

And not even Freud knows the cure

*Charles Lindbergh singing*

There's love in the air

*Josephine Baker singing*

At the Follies Begere

*Claude Monet singing*

The French have it down to an art

*Chorus singing*

Paris holds the key to your heart

Ooh la la

The group was now in front of the Moulin Rouge*

*Sally singing*

When your feeling blue

come to Le Moulin

When your heart says "don't"

The French say "do"

*They were now in a bar*

*Dancing Girls singing*

When you think you can't

you'll find you can can

Everyone can cancan

*Sally singing*

You can cancan, too

*Sally's shoe accidentally goes flying & Sonic chases after it. The Can Can girls start dancing and he gets stuck in the middle of it. Abby & Shadow giggle at the scene. The girls ended their dance & Sonic gives Sally back her shoe. They then go dancing on the floor. A white hedgehog asks Abby to dance with him. Shadow watches Abby in sadness*

*Shadow singing*

Paris holds the key to her past

Yes, Princess

I've found you at last

No more pretend

You'll be gone

That's the end

*The music picks up again*

*Chorus singing*

Paris holds the key to your heart

*Abby changes into a light blue dress*

*Courtier singing*

You'll be "tres jolie"

and so smart!

*Isador Duncan singing*

Come dance through the night

*Rodin singing*

And forget all your woes

*Sally singing*

The city of light

*Gertrude Stein singing*

Where a rose is a rose

The group was now in an elevator going to the top of the Eiffel Tower*

*Sally & Chorus singing*

And one never never knows

what will start

Paris holds the key

*Shadow singing*

To her . . .

*Chorus singing*

Heart!

Ooh la la

Ooh la la

*Fireworks went off above the Eiffel Tower*


	8. At the Ballet - Reunion

At the Ballet/Reunion

* * *

*That night, Shadow & Sonic (both wearing tuxedos) were waiting for Abby & Sally in front of the Opera House. Shadow was sitting on the steps & Sonic was pacing nervously*

Shadow: We don't have anything to be nervous about. She's the Princess . . .

Sonic: I know, I know, but . . .

Shadow: No, no, no you don't know. I was the boy in the palace, the one who opened the wall. She's the real thing, Sonic.

*Sonic's jaw dropped open*

Sonic: That means Abby has found her family! We have found the hair to the Russian throne! And you . . .

Shadow: . . . Will walk out of her life forever.

Sonic: But . . .

Shadow: Princesses don't marry kitchen boys.

Sonic: I know, but . . .

Shadow: We're going to go through this as if nothing has changed.

Sonic: You've got to tell her

Abby:*off-screen* Tell me what?

They turned to see Abby all dress up for the ballet. She had a white hairband around her forehead & wore a light blue coat*

Shadow: Uh - How - How beautiful you look.

Abby: Well, thank you.

*She then takes Shadow by the arm & they walk up the stairs together. Sally then walks up to Sonic & they go in together*

* * *

*Inside the Opera House, Abby is halfway up the stairs while Shadow was checking in their coats. He looks up at her & his jaw dropped. She was wearing a sparkling dark blue dress & white gloves. He shakes his head & goes to her. Mobians all around them were whispering in awe of her*

* * *

*Sonic, Shadow, & Abby take their seats in the Opera Box. Shadow looks through some opera glasses, then hands them to Abby, & points to the box seats to the left*

Shadow:*whispering* Look, there he is.

*Abby nervously looks through the glasses & sees Lawrence sitting beside Sally*

Abby:*whispering* Please let him remember me . . .

*The curtain opens & the ballet Swan Lake (my favorite ballet) begins. But Abby just watches the Emperor instead of the ballet. She starts tearing up her program until Shadow reaches over & takes her hand*

Shadow: Everything's gonna be fine. *as the third act ends & the light come up, he turns to Abby* Come on, I guess it's time.

* * *

*Shadow & Abby were now walking down the hallway to Lawrence's private balcony. Abby was a nervous wreck*

Shadow: Relax, your gonna be great. *Abby starts to turn away, but Shadow stops her* Hey, hey, hey! Take deep breath. Everything's gonna be fine. *soon they arrive at the balcony* Wait here a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly.

Abby: Shadow.

Shadow: Yes?

Abby: Look, we've been through a lot together.

Shadow: Uh - huh.

Abby: . . . And I just wanted to . . .

Shadow: Yes?

Abby: Well, thank you I guess. Yes. Thank you for everything.

*Shadow starts to leave but turns around*

Shadow: Abby, I . . .

Abby: Yes?

Shadow: I'm . . . I . . . Mm . . .

Abby: Yes?

Shadow: I wanted to wish you good luck . . . Well . . . Here we go.

*He goes inside, but doesn't close the door all the way, causing Abby to hear everything*

(I'm skipping head a little, because the scenes in between are my least favorite parts of the movie)

* * *

*The car screeches to a halt in front of Sally's house. Shadow gets out of the car, goes around, & opens Lawrence's door*

Shadow: You have to talk to her! Just look at her, please!

Lawrence: I won't be badgered by you a moment longer.

*Shadow then takes out Abby's music box*

Shadow: Do you recognize this?

*Lawrence's eyes widen in surprise*

Lawrence: Where did you get this?

Shadow: I know you've been hurt, but it's possible that she's been as lost and alone as you.

Lawrence: You'll stop at nothing will you?

Shadow: I'm probably about as stubborn as you are.

* * *

*In the house, Abby was packing to leave Paris. Then a knock was heard at the door*

Abby: Go away, Shadow! *the door opened. Abby turned around & was surprised to see it was not Shadow, but the Emperor himself* Oh, I'm sorry. I . . . I thought you were . . .

Lawrence: I know very well who you thought I was. Who exactly are you?

Abby: I . . . I was hoping you could tell me.

Lawrence:*sighs* My dear, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked

Abby: I don't want to trick you.

Lawrence: And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either.

Abby: I just want to know who I am, whether or not I belong to a family . . . Your family.

Lawrence: Your a very good actress, the best yet, in fact. But, I've had enough.

*As he turns to leave, Abby smells something familiar*

Abby: Peppermint?

Lawrence: An oil for my hands.

*All at once, memories started coming back to her*

Abby: Yes . . . I spilled the bottle . . . the carpet was soaked, and it forever smelled of peppermint. Like you, *Lawrence turned to her in surprise* I used to lie there on that rug and oh, how I missed you when you went away . . . When you came here . . . To Paris.

*Lawrence sat down on a couch & Abby sat next to him. He sees the key around her neck*

Lawrence: What is that?

Abby: This? Well, I've always had . . . Ever since before I can remember.

Lawrence: May I? *she takes off the key and gives it to him. tears form in his eyes* It was our secret. My Abigail's and mine.

*He takes out the music box*

Abby:*gasps* The music box. To . . . To sing me to sleep when you were in Paris.

*She takes back the key & twists it. For the first time in 10 years, the ballerina comes out as the music plays*

*Abby singing*

Hear this song and remember

*Lawrence & Abby singing*

Soon you'll be

Home with me

Once upon a December

*Lawrence's eyes fill with tears & he smiles as he touches Abby's face*

Lawrence: Oh, Abigail! My Abigail!

*They embrace each other & cry happy tears*

* * *

*Outside the house, Shadow watches them. He then blows a kiss & walks away*


	9. Press Conference - Decisions

Press Conference / Decisions

* * *

*A few days later, a crowd of reporters was in the lobby of the Louvre, waiting for a press conference to begin. They were interviewing Sonic*

*Chorus singing*

Has she been living far or near

What kind of letter did she send

Sally: Excuse me, over here!

The rumors never end

You've had imposters

Is it true

What sort of proof do you intend

Sally: Excuse me, over here!

The rumors never end

*Sally manages to make her way to the front next to Sonic*

Hershey: Good afternoon. I am the Countess Sally Alicia Acorn and this is the Count Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

Sonic: H-O-G!

*Sally singing*

My Uncle is coming

But he's running very late

I'm certain that his Majesty

Will set the record straight

But royalty is royalty

One always has to wait

Sally: Wait! Wait!

I'm really not at liberty

To gossip with the Press

My Uncle is coming

Until then you'll have to guess

*Sonic singing*

Suffice to say

You'll meet today

The little lost Princess

Sally:*face-palms* Oh!

Male Reporter: Did she arrive by train?

Male Reporter 2: I heard she may have gone insane.

Sally: A lie!

Male Reporter 3: I'm from the Paris News. We do exclusive interviews!

Sonic: Oh my!

Male Reporter 4: Is she a fake or is she real?

Female Reporters: How does she look? How does she feel? What has she done? Where has she been? How did she live? Who took her in?

Sally: We're nearly ready to begin!

*Chorus singing*

Where has she been

What has she done

Who took her in

Is she the one

We're waiting eagerly to see

Is she the Princess Abigail

(Abigail!)

Sonic: Sally!

*Sally singing*

ENOUGH

Now

My Uncle is elderly

And doesn't suffer fools

Reporters: He doesn't suffer fools!

He's ready to receive you

But you must obey the rules

Reporters: We must obey the rules.

No smoking

And no joking

Sonic: And no handling the jewels.

Sally: Members of the Press, this way!

*Chorus singing*

Where has she been

What has she done

Who took her in

Is she the one

We're waiting eagerly

to see the Princess Abigail

* * *

*That night, in an old Paris clock tower, a storm was brewing outside as Finitevus has come up with a new plan*

Finitevus: Bartok! Get me a comb! Find some cologne! I want to look my best!

Bartok: That might take some work, sir.

Finitevus: Then snap to it! We're going to a party.

He put a newspaper on a table that read "Royal Party Planned, Royal Princess Found" with a picture of Abigail as a child on the front cover*

Bartok: A party in Paris?

Finitevus: That right.

Bartok: Ooh, I can teach you all the latest dance steps. *starts dancing* It starts with like a "Wooh!", then you get crazy with the hips sir, it's fun.

Finitevus: Well let the little Princess have her moment.

Bartok: Who cares?

Finitevus: And then, we'll kill her!

Bartok: And then we'll - *stops dancing* Kill her?! Sir, what happened to the party idea?

Finitevus: And that's where we'll kill her. *starts ripping the newspaper to shreds* Crush her at the height of her glory!

Bartok: And we're back to the crushing. *picks up the picture of Abigail* Sir, I'm begging you. Please. Please, forget the girl and get a life

Finitevus: Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok. *crushes the picture in his fist* HERS! *cackles*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Abigail was with Lawrence in his bedroom looking over old photos. He was sitting in a green armchair & Abigail was a his feet. Next to the chair was a table & on the table was a basket. Abigail was wearing blue pajamas & her hair was down. Lawrence was wearing a red bathrobe over green striped pajamas*

Abigail:*holding a picture of her with her older sisters & little brother* I remember now . . . how much I loved them

Lawrence: They would not want up to live in the past, not now that we have found each other. *he reached into the basket & took out a drawing* Oh, look here. The drawing you gave me. Remember?

*Abigail takes the drawing & giggles*

Abigail: Yes! Blaze made me so made. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey. *puts the drawing down* She was right.

*Lawrence stood up & led his Granddaughter to a wall mirror. Beside the mirror was a jewel box on a table*

Lawrence: In your laughter once again, I hear Robert, your dear Father. *he opens the jewel box & takes out a silver tiara. Abigail gasps* But you have the beauty of your Mother, my Laura, Queen of all Westside Island.

*He puts the tiara on Abigail's head. She looks in the mirror & her eyes widen. For she could now believe that she truly was a Princess*

* * *

*The next day, wearing the same tiara, she was now in a white ball gown (look up "Anastasia" by "chocjax" on "DeviantArt"). Her hair was back in a high ponytail. Sally & a maid (Vanilla) looked at her in awe. Abigail did a twirl. Up in Lawrence's study, Shadow was meeting with the Emperor*

Shadow: You sent for me, Your Grace?

*Lawrence snapped his fingers & a servant opened a suitcase to reveal money*

Lawrence: 10 million mobiums . . . As promised, with my gratitude.

Shadow: I accept your gratitude, Your Highness, but I . . . I don't want the money.

Lawrence: What do you want, then?

Shadow: Unfortunately, nothing you can give.

He bows & turns to leave, but Lawrence stops him*

Lawrence: Young man, where did you get that music box? *Shadow doesn't answer* You were the boy, weren't you? The servant boy who got us out? You saved her life and mine. Then you restored her to me, yet you want no reward.

Shadow: Not anymore.

Lawrence: Why the change of mind?

Shadow: It was more of a change of heart. *bows again* I must go.

*Lawrence watched him go with a sad smile. On his way out, Shadow bumps into Abigail*

Abigail: Hello, Shadow.

Shadow: Hello.

Abigail: Did you collect your reward?

Shadow: My business is complete.

*A servant overhears their conversation*

Harvey Who: Young man. You will bow and address the Princess as "Your Highness".

Abigail: No, that's not nec -

Shadow:*holds up a hand* Please, Your Highness. *bows* I'm glad you found what you were looking for.

Abigail: Yes. I'm glad you did too.

Shadow: Well then, goodbye, Your Highness.

*He bows & leaves. Abigail stares after him*

Abigail:*to herself, sadly* Goodbye . . .

* * *

That afternoon, Sonic was in front of a mirror, getting ready for Abigail's coronation. Huck comes in the room, wearing a gold crown on his head & a gold medal around his neck. He shakes the crown off*

Sonic:*to Huck* You look great!

*Shadow enters the room with his suitcase. Sonic sees him in the mirror & turns around*

Shadow: Well, if your ever in Pancardina again, look me up. So long, Sonic.

*They shake hands*

Sonic: Shadow. Your making a mistake.

Shadow: Truest me, this is the one thing I'm doing right. *Huck whimpers* So long little guy. *pats Huck's head* I can't stay, I don't belong here.

*He picks up his suitcase & leaves the room*


	10. Finale

Finale

* * *

*That night, at the coronation, couples danced together as they waited for Princess Abigail to make her appearance. Sonic & Sally were dancing among them. Abigail was looking for Shadow from behind a curtain that was behind a throne. Huck was sitting next to the throne*

Lawrence: He's not there.

Abigail: Oh, I know he's not, he - who's not there, Grandfather?

Lawrence: A remarkable young hedgehog, who found a music box.

Abigail: No, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can.

Lawrence: Look at them dance. You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want.

Abigail: Of cou - of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you.

Lawrence: Yes, you did find me and you will always have me. *hugged her* But is it enough? My darling, *let's go* he didn't take the money.

Abigail: He . . . He didn't.

Lawrence: Knowing you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again. *kissed her forehead & opened the curtain a little* Whatever you choose, we will always have each other.

Abigail: Grandfather, can't you tell me . . . *she turned around, but he was gone. she started to go through the curtain herself, but stops, unsure. Suddenly, she heard Huck. she turned & saw him going through the terrace door towards the topiary garden* Huck? Huck? *she hurried out to the terrace & picked up her dress as she followed Huck deeper into the garden. she started to get worried* Huck?

*As she entered the hedge maze, the entrance was suddenly blocked by the plants*

* * *

*At the train station, Shadow was waiting in line to buy a ticket. He searches his pockets for money, but instead pulls out a rose. He stares at it, thinking of Abigail*

Thorn: Your next.

* * *

*Abigail is now lost the hedge maze, very scared. Then she saw Huck flying towards her*

Abigail: There you are.

*Huck flew into her arms*

Finitevus:*off-screen* Abigail . . . Abigail . . . *suddenly, she & Huck were being chased by large black thorns, until they came to a bridge over the Seine River* Abigail. *she turned to see the evil echidna walking toward her**on-screen* Look what 10 years has done to us. You, a beautiful young flower. And me . . . a rotting corpse.

Abigail: That face . . .

Finitevus: Last seen at a party just like this one.

Abigail: A curse . . .

Finitevus: Followed by a tragic night on the ice . . . Remember!

*He raises his reliquary & a stream of ice covers everything. Abigail glares at him*

Abigail: Finitevus!

Finitevus: That's right! Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around and around and around! and around and around!

*He laughs as he raises his reliquary again & green smoke comes out. The smoke turns into his minions & they surround Abigail. They fly around her, ripping her dress & steal her tiara*

Abigail: Let go! Stop! No! Get away!

*Bartok lands on a nearby statue*

Bartok: Your on your own sir! This can only end in tears!

*When the minions were done, Abigail's gown was in tatters*

Abigail: I'm not afraid of you!

Finitevus: I can fix that. Care for a little swim under the ice!? *another beam of light shot from his reliquary at the bridge. A piece of it begins to break off & falls towards the river, with Abigail on it* Say your prayers, Abigail! No one can save you!

Shadow: Wanna bet!?

*He punches Finitevus in the jaw. As the echidna falls to the ground, another beam of light shoots from the reliquary, hitting the bridge. Abigail falls further down towards the water. Shadow leaps down after her & takes her hands*

Abigail: Shadow! If we live through this, remind me to thank you.

Shadow: You can thank me later.

Finitevus: How enchanting. Together again for the last time! *a hoard of minions from the reliquary blast Shadow into the air on a Pegasus statue* You'll get a kick out of this!

*The statue comes to life & starts bucking like a bronco, leaping off it's column with Shadow on it*

Abigail: NO! *Shadow falls off the statue & it starts attacking him* Shadow!

*Finitevus runs to her*

Shadow: Watch out!

*Finitevus grabs Abigail by the hair & brings her to his face*

Finitevus: Dasvidanya, Your Highness. *he throws her over the edge. she struggles to hang on* Finally, the death of the last Romanov!

*He starts cackling. While he was distracted, Abigail looks for another way up. When Finitevus is done laughing, he looked over the edge to see Abigail gone. He laughed again*

Shadow: NO! ABBY!

*Just as he was about to jump into the water to save Abigail, the statue charged at him from under the bridge. He held onto to it's face as it lifts him in the air*

Finitevus: Long live the Romanovs!

Abigail:*off-screen* Right! *Finitevus turned & was shocked to see her alive**on-screen* I couldn't have said it better myself!

*She lunges at Finitevus & they wrestle for the reliquary as it rolls across the bridge. He then threw Abigail off & grabs the reliquary. Suddenly, Huck grabs it & throw it to Abigail. It falls at her feet & she steps on it, causing it to crack & glow red. Finitevus' powers begin to fade away & the statue is destroyed. Abigail looks to see Shadow lying still, as if dead & becomes furious*

Abigail: This is for Shadow!

*She stomps on the reliquary hard, cracking it further*

Finitevus: Give it back!

Abigail: This is for my family!

*Stomps on the reliquary again*

Finitevus: I'll tear you to pieces!

Abigail: And this, this is for you! Dasvidanya!

Finitevus: NO!

*With one final stomp, the reliquary explodes. Finitevus screams as a green light surrounds him. The minions fly away & a ball of fire hits him. He glows green & he turns to dust. All was now quiet. Abigail ran over to Shadow*

Abigail: Ooh . . . Oh no . . . Shadow . . .

*She looks away from him, sad, & Huck whimpers. Suddenly, Shadow groans & starts waking up. Hearing this, Abigail turns with a gasp & accidentally hits him*

Shadow: OW!

Abigail: Shadow, oh!

*She hugs him*

Shadow: Ow, ow, ow, ow . . . Oh no, let go! Easy!

Abigail: Sorry.

*Shadow picks himself up, still in pain*

Shadow: Yeah, I know, I know, all men are babies.

Abigail: I thought you were going back to Pan . . .

Shadow: I was.

Abigail: You didn't take the . . .

Shadow: I couldn't.

Abigail: Why?

Shadow: Because . . . I . . .

*They leaned in for a kiss when Huck flew in between them, holding Abigail's tiara. Shadow took it & gives it to her*

Shadow: They're waiting for you.

*Abigail looks at the tiara, then back at him*

* * *

*At the Grand Palace, Lawrence holds the tiara & places it on the sofa next to a hat box. He then picks up a letter*

Abigail:*off-screen* Dear Grandfather, wish me luck. We'll be together in Paris again soon. A bientot.

*He shows the letter to Sally*

Sally:*tears forming in her eyes* They've eloped. Isn't it romantic?

*She shows the letter to Sonic*

Sonic: A perfect ending. Isn't it, Your Majesty?

Lawrence: No, it's a perfect beginning.

* * *

On a riverboat, on the Seine, Shadow & Abigail were dancing, ready to start their new lives together. They looked into each other's eyes & kissed. Huck watch them & covered his eyes. Shadow then picked Abigail up bridal style & spun her around, making her laugh*

(The scene with Bartok is the same as the movie, so . . .)

 **THE END**


End file.
